Traditionally orthodontic treatment involves the application of corrective forces to one or more of a patient's teeth in order to move and properly align the teeth. Orthodontic brackets secured on the teeth are often used to transmit corrective forces generated by other orthodontic auxiliary devices to the teeth. The corrective forces may be generated by corrective force generation devices, such as springs, wires, hooks, rubber bands, torquing auxiliaries, cuspid retraction devices and the like.
Brackets known in the art are typically classified as an Edgewise type bracket or a Lightwire type bracket. Edgewise brackets are characterized by their relatively wide mesial-distal extent and a labially opening, horizontal slot defined between one or more pair of opposing tie wings for receiving an arch wire therethrough. The arch wire is often retained in the slot by a steel or elastomeric ligating device. Lightwire brackets are characterized by their relatively narrow mesial-distal extent and a vertical slot for receiving a pin used to retain an arch wire in an occlusal facing opening of the Lightwire bracket. Often the Lightwire pins include auxiliary means for dynamically acting between the Lightwire bracket and the arch wire.
As modern orthodontic techniques have evolved, Edgewise brackets having Lightwire type vertical slots have become available. Relatedly, special cuspid brackets adapted for use with cuspid retractor devices exist. Known cuspid retractor brackets often include a labially opening, horizontal slot for receiving an arch wire therethrough and a another horizontal, integral gingival auxiliary tube for receiving a cuspid retraction device mesial-distally therethrough.
To apply appropriate corrective forces to a patient's tooth, a practitioner typically mounts an appropriate bracket on the tooth, secures an arch wire in the arch wire slot (e.g., with a ligature), and if necessary, employs another suitable corrective force generation device. For example, when a practitioner wishes to move a cuspid distally, the practitioner may secure a special cuspid bracket on the cuspid and employ a special cuspid retraction device that engages the horizontal, integral gingival auxiliary tube of the cuspid bracket.
Sometimes, in order to achieve different treatment objectives, different suitable corrective force generation devices must be installed in the auxiliary slot of a bracket at different times during the treatment period. Furthermore, at certain times during the treatment period, only the arch wire may be required and additional corrective force generation devices may be removed.